dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentai Filmworks
Houston, Texas, U.S. |services = English Dubbing Translation Distribution |country = United States |status = Active |website = Sentai Filmworks }}Sentai Filmworks is an American anime licensing company based in Houston, Texas, specializing in Japanese animation and film. The company was formed in 2008 by John Ledford, formerly of A.D. Vision. Some of Sentai's notable licensed anime series include Clannad, K-On!, High School of the Dead, Angel Beats!, Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions, WataMote, Akame ga Kill!, Parasyte -the maxim-, Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? and Made in Abyss; as well as the films Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise, Grave of the Fireflies, Ninja Scroll, The Garden of Words and Children Who Chase Lost Voices. History Beginning in 2008, Sentai had started releasing their first titles, which included Clannad, Princess Resurrection, Indian Summer, Appleseed and Mahoromatic (formerly licensed by Geneon). Their titles were initially distributed by ADV Films. On September 1, 2009, A.D. Vision had closed their doors and sold off their assets, which included transferring distribution rights to Section23 Films. Sentai's anime titles were initially localized and produced by Seraphim Digital. Certain titles such as Queen's Blade Rebellion and Persona 4: The Animation were produced by Headline Sound Studios and Bang Zoom! Entertainment, respectively. In 2014, Sentai Filmworks had opened their in-house localization and recording facility, Sentai Studios. Dubs Anime Series *''Intrigue in the Bakumatsu – Irohanihoheto'' (2006-2007) *''Momo: The Girl God of Death'' (2006) *''Blue Drop'' (2007) *''Clannad'' (2007-2008) *''Den-noh Coil'' (2007) *''Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two'' (2007-2008) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) *''Princess Resurrection'' (2007) *''Clannad After Story'' (2008-2009) *''Golgo 13'' (2008-2009) *''Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story'' (2008) *''Xam'd: Lost Memories'' (2008-2009) *''Canaan'' (2009) *''Guin Saga'' (2009) *''Maria†Holic'' (2009) *''Needless'' (2009) *''Nyan Koi!'' (2009) *''Tears to Tiara'' (2009) *''Tokyo Magnitude 8.0'' (2009) *''Angel Beats!'' (2010) *''Demon King Daimao'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Dawn of the Shinsengumi'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom'' (2010) *''Hakuōki: Record of the Jade Blood'' (2010) *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) *''Maid Sama!'' (2010) *''MM!'' (2010) *''Night Raid 1931'' (2010) *''Samurai Girls'' (2010) *''Squid Girl'' (2010-2011) (Season 2; Episodes 13-24) *''The World God Only Knows'' (2010) *''Battle Girls: Time Paradox'' (2011) *''Chihayafuru'' (2011-2013) *''Dream Eater Merry'' (2011) *''Heaven's Memo Pad'' (2011) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere'' (2011) *''Infinite Stratos'' (2011) *''Kamisama Dolls'' (2011) *''Majikoi - Oh! Samurai Girls'' (2011) *''Maria†Holic: Alive'' (2011) *''Mayo Chiki!'' (2011) *''No. 6'' (2011) *''Penguindrum'' (2011) *''Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God'' (2011-2012) *''Un-Go'' (2011) *''AKB0048'' (2012) *''The Ambition of Oda Nobuna'' (2012) *''Another'' (2012) *''Bodacious Space Pirates'' (2012) *''Btooom!'' (2012) *''Campione!'' (2012) *''Dusk Maiden of Amnesia'' (2012) *''From the New World'' (2012-2013) *''Girls und Panzer'' (2012-2013) *''Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga'' (2012) *''Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere II'' (2012) *''Inu X Boku: Secret Service'' (2012) *''Kids on the Slope'' (2012) *''Kill Me Baby'' (2012) *''Kokoro Connect'' (2012) *''La storia della Arcana Famiglia'' (2012) *''Little Busters!'' (2012-2013) *''Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions'' (2012) *''Medaka Box'' (2012) *''Medaka Box: Abnormal'' (2012) *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' (2012) *''Mysterious Girlfriend X'' (2012) *''Nakaimo - My Sister is Among Them!'' (2012) *''Say I Love You'' (2012) *''Shining Hearts'' (2012) *''Tsuritama'' (2012) *''AKB0048 Next Stage'' (2013) *''Amnesia'' (2013) *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) *''Devil Survivor 2: The Animation'' (2013) *''Dog & Scissors'' (2013) *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya'' (2013) *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013-2015) *''Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East'' (2013) *''Infinite Stratos 2'' (2013) *''Leviathan: The Last Defense'' (2013) *''Little Busters! Refrain'' (2013) *''Log Horizon'' (2013-2014) *''Majestic Prince'' (2013) *''Watamote: No Matter How I Look at It, It's You Guys' Fault I'm Not Popular!'' (2013) *''Onigiri'' (2013) *''Outbreak Company'' (2013) *''Problem Children Are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?'' (2013) *''Rozen Maiden: Zurückspulen'' (2013) *''Samurai Bride'' (2013) *''Sunday Without God'' (2013) *''Tamako Market'' (2013) *''The World God Only Knows: Goddesses Arc'' (2013) *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) *''Amagi Brilliant Park'' (2014) *''Black Bullet'' (2014) *''Brynhildr in the Darkness'' (2014) *''Chaika - The Coffin Princess'' (2014) *''Chaika - The Coffin Princess: Avenging Battle'' (2014-2015) *''Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel & Dragon'' (2014-2015) *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2014) *''DRAMAtical Murder'' (2014) *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei!'' (2014) *''Haikyū!!'' (2014-2016) *''Hamatora: The Animation'' (2014) *''Hanayamata'' (2014) *''Log Horizon 2'' (2014-2015) *''Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions -Heart Throb-'' (2014) *''Magical Warfare'' (2014) *''Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun'' (2014) *''No Game No Life'' (2014) *''Nobunaga the Fool'' (2014) *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' (2014-2015) *''Re: Hamatora'' (2014) *''SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation'' (2014) *''Tonari no Seki-kun: The Master of Killing Time'' (2014) *''Trinity Seven'' (2014) *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' (2014) *''Wizard Barristers'' (2014) *''Aoharu x Machinegun'' (2015) *''Chivalry of a Failed Knight'' (2015) *''Diabolik Lovers II: More, Blood'' (2015) *''Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz!'' (2015) *''Food Wars!'' (2015) *''GATE'' (2015-2016) *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) *''Is it Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon?'' (2015) *''Monster Musume'' (2015) *''My Love Story!!'' (2015) *''School-Live!'' (2015) *''Flip Flappers'' (2016) *''Flying Witch'' (2016) *''Food Wars! The Second Plate'' (2016) *''Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto'' (2016) *''Tanaka-kun is Always Listless'' (2016) *''Anonymous Noise'' (2017) *''Armed Girl's Machiavellism'' (2017) *''Grimoire of Zero'' (2017) *''Hitorijime My Hero'' (2017) *''Land of the Lustrous'' (2017) *''Made in Abyss'' (2017) *''Princess Principal'' (2017) *''Scum's Wish'' (2017) *''Bloom Into You'' (2018) *''Devils' Line'' (2018) *''Doreiku: The Animation'' (2018) *''Mr. Tonegawa'' (2018) *''Real Girl'' (2018) *''Revue Starlight'' (2018) *''The Seven Heavenly Virtues'' (2018) *''Tada Never Falls in Love'' (2018) *''Takunomi.'' (2018) Specials/OVAs *''Ushio & Tora'' (1992-1993) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) *''A Spirit of the Sun'' (2006) *''ICE'' (2007) *''Broken Blade'' (2010-2011) *''Coicent'' (2011) *''Hakuōki: A Memory of Snow Flowers'' (2011) *''High School of the Dead: Drifters of the Dead'' (2011) *''Infinite Stratos Encore: Sextet of Burning Love'' (2011) *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' (2011-2012) *''Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc'' (2011) *''Saiyuki Gaiden'' (2011) *''This Boy Can Fight Aliens!'' (2011) *''Towa no Quon'' (2011) *''Girls und Panzer'' (2012-2013) *''This Boy Caught a Merman'' (2012) *''Upotte!!'' (2012) *''Girls und Panzer: This is the Real Anzio Battle!'' (2014) *''Little Busters! EX'' (2014) *''Is It Wrong to Expect a Hot Spring in a Dungeon?'' (2016) Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (1988) *''Appleseed'' (2004) *''Clannad ~The Motion Picture~'' (2007) *''Yona Yona Penguin'' (2009) *''Colorful'' (2010) *''Gintama: The Movie'' (2010) *''Loups=Garous'' (2010) *''Mardock Scramble: The First Compression'' (2010) *''Planzet'' (2010) *''Children Who Chase Lost Voices'' (2011) *''Five Numbers!'' (2011) *''Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion'' (2011) *''The Tibetan Dog'' (2011) *''The Life of Budori Gusuko'' (2012) *''Mardock Scramble: The Third Exhaust'' (2012) *''Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War'' (2013) *''The Garden of Words'' (2013) *''Hakuōki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Wild Dance of Kyoto'' (2013) *''Love, Chunibyo, & Other Delusions: Rikka Takanashi Version'' (2013) *''Short Peace'' (2013) *''Bodacious Space Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace'' (2014) *''Food Wars! The Second Plate'' (2014) *''Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Warrior Spirit of the Blue Sky'' (2014) *''New Initial D Legend 1: Awakening'' (2014) *''Tamako Love Story'' (2014) *''Beyond the Boundary -I'll Be Here- Future'' (2015) *''Beyond the Boundary -I'll Be Here- Past'' (2015) *''Girls und Panzer der Film'' (2015) *''New Initial D Legend 2: Racer'' (2015) *''Typhoon Noruda'' (2015) *''New Initial D Legend 3: Dream'' (2016) *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) Live-Action Films *''The Kunoichi: Ninja Girl'' (2011) *''Kaiju Mono'' (2016) Outsourced Dubs Dubs produced by ADV and outsourced to different recording studios. Anime Series *''Rozen Maiden Ouvertüre'' (2006) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''K-On!'' (2009) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''K-On!!'' (2010) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Queen's Blade Beautiful Warriors'' (2010-2011) (Headline Sound Studios) *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (2011-2012) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Queen's Blade Rebellion'' (2012) (Headline Sound Studios) *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (2014-2015) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Specials/OVAs *''Mahoromatic: I'm Home!'' (2009) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''The Dragon Dentist'' (2017) (Salami Studios) Films *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (2010) (Bang Zoom! Entertainment) Licensed Works Anime works dubbed by previous distributors, but licensed at one point by Sentai. Anime Series *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Patlabor The Mobile Police'' (1989-1990) (Dubbed by Matlin Recording) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) (Dubbed by Monster Island Studios) *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''CLAMP School Detectives'' (1997) (Dubbed by Coastal Carolina Sound Studios) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) (Dubbed by Studiopolis & Intersound, Inc.) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) (Dubbed by Animaze) *''Di Gi Charat'' (1999) (Dubbed by Synch-Point) *''Pet Shop of Horrors'' (1999) (Dubbed by Sky Quest Entertainment) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Sakura Wars'' (2000) (Dubbed by Monster Island Studios) *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' (2001-2002) (Dubbed by Media Concepts) *''Magical Play'' (2001-2002) (Dubbed by Monster Island Studios) *''Mahoromatic'' (2001-2003) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi'' (2002) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Princess Tutu'' (2002-2003) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''She, The Ultimate Weapon'' (2002) (Dubbed by Robert Berke Studio) *''Divergence Eve'' (2003) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Godannar'' (2003-2004) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' (2003) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Popotan'' (2003) (Dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Someday's Dreamers'' (2003) (Dubbed by Media Concepts) *''Wandaba Style'' (2003) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (2004) (Dubbed by The Post Office, LLC.) *''Destiny of the Shrine Maiden'' (2004) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Hanaukyo Maid Team: La Verite'' (2004) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Mezzo'' (2004) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Yumeria'' (2004) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Negima!'' (2005) (Dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment) *''Strawberry Marshmallow'' (2005) (Dubbed by Blue Water Studios) *''The Familiar of Zero'' (2006) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Fate/stay night'' (2006) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Higurashi When They Cry'' (2006) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Utawarerumono'' (2006) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Rozen Maiden'' (2007) (Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Squid Girl'' (2010-2011) (Season 1; Episodes 1-12; Dubbed by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) (Dubbed by SDI Media) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) (Dubbed by Spliced Bread Productions Inc.) Specials/OVAs *''Patlabor'' (1988-1989) (Dubbed by Matlin Recording) *''Burn-Up'' (1991) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''Green Legend Ran'' (1992-1993) (Dubbed by Ocean Productions) *''Time Bokan: Royal Revival'' (1993-1994) (Dubbed by Matlin Recording) *''Jewel BEM Hunter Lime'' (1996-1997) (Dubbed by Headline Sound Studios) *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) (Dubbed by ADV Films) Films *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) (Dubbed by Animaze) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) (Dubbed by Elastic Media Corporation) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) (Dubbed by Animaze) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1994) (Dubbed by Elastic Media Corporation) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) (Dubbed by ADV Films) *''WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3'' (2002) (Dubbed by Media Concepts) Live-Action Series *''The Fuccons'' (2004-2005) (Dubbed by ADV Films) Films *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' (1966) (Dubbed by Frontier Enterprises) *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' (1971) (Dubbed by Axis International) *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (1972) (Dubbed by Axis International) *''The Return of Godzilla'' (1984) (Dubbed by Omni Productions) External Links *Official Site *Sentai Filmworks at the CrystalAcids Anime Voice Actor Database *Sentai Filmworks at the Anime News Network Category:Dubbing Companies Category:American Dubbing Companies Category:Distribution Companies